We're Better Off Without Each Other
by automatikk
Summary: Maria has been heartbroken before, but she thinks she has finally found the one. With a little surprise up her sleeve, what happens when she finds out that "the one" isn't all he's cracked up to be? Randy/Maria Oneshot.


It's a total cliché, but love hurts like a bitch. I've had my fair share of romances, but they all ended in heartbreak. The worst of which occurred between Punk and I. I really thought he was the one. We would be together forever, happily married, and living in that Chicago loft that he's wanted for so long. It would have been the perfect life for us both. Whoever said separation only draws people closer together was a liar. Because as soon as he came back from that Raw tour of Mexico, he told me that things change and people change, and we'd both be better off without each other. Well, excuse me, but how does he know that for sure? I guess it doesn't really matter though, because after he said that, he said goodbye for the last time. But I think I'm getting ahead of myself here...

While that whole situation undoubtably made me a wreck, one man was able to step in when I needed someone there the most, and sweep me off my feet in the process. Randy Orton. Who would have thought of that, huh? The Legend Killer, or as he's known around the women's locker room, The Diva Thriller (although I always preferred The Pompous Pig), was able to come in, sweet talk me, and end up being my fiancé. It's crazy what a few nice words and some passionate lovemaking can do to a girl.

The other girls warned me he was no good. He would use me and manipulate me so I would stick around, and when he doesn't need me anymore, he'll just drop me to the curb. I don't buy it. I mean, yeah, I know about his reputation but the way he treats me, I have no doubt in my mind that he has nothing but good intentions. We're made to be together, and it's as simple as that. And even if I had any doubts about it, what I had found out two nights ago erased them all. Now was the perfect time to lay it all out on the table.

_________________________________________________________________________

I pulled my Escalade into the parking space labeled 103D. Reaching into my backseat, I grabbed my sweater before putting it on and stepping out of my car. It wasn't too bad out. Actually, for a November night in Philadelphia, it wasn't bad at all. My dark red hair was blowing along with the wind as I waved to the security guards positioned outside my building. I was returning home from a really great dinner with the girls. Because of the brand split, I had practically no time to spend with Melina and Mickie, so it was nice to finally reunite and catch up, even if it was only for one night.

I pressed the button on the elevator to take me up to the 5th floor. Randy was spending the night in. He said he had to look over his new contract before Friday, so tonight was as good a time as any to get that done. Despite what the fans may believe, we didn't really live the most luxurious life. Sure we had nice cars, and always had to look immaculate, but truth me told, outside of that, we were normal people. A one bedroom, one bathroom apartment would prove that point, right?

Twisting the key inside the keyhole, I opened the door to get inside. My stomach was in knots, partially because I was nervous, but also because I was excited. This "big announcement" was sure to make him the happiest man in the world. I expected to see Randy lying on the couch, completely ignoring his contract, and instead watching some violent action movie while getting chip crumbs all over our couch. You know, the usual guy stuff. He wasn't there though. Actually, he wasn't anywhere. I hung my sweater up and called his a name a few times, but I didn't receive a single reply. What could be going on?

_________________________________________________________________________

I made my way to the bathroom to wash all my makeup off. Thoughts raced through my mind. _What if he's not as happy as you are? What if this isn't what he wants? But ... what if he's been waiting for this? What if uttering those three words will make him the happiest man alive?_ I splashed some cold water on my face to bring myself back to reality.

Still a nervous mess, I walked up to our bedroom door. As I was about to turn the doorknob, I could have sworn I heard Randy's voice. _His voice alone could make me melt. He's just absolutely perfect._ Preparing myself for the job ahead of me, I turned the knob, and walked into the room. What I saw, it broke my heart into a thousand pieces.

On the bed with him, was another woman. As if that wasn't bad enough, he was sleeping with her, and he didn't even notice me in the doorway. A million thoughts were racing through my mind. _How could he do this? He was supposed to be the one. They warned me. They all warned me about him, and I laughed in their faces. How could I be so stupid? How could I fall for it again? I'm not worth it. I'm not good enough for anyone. The one man who I actually thought could save me from myself after all my failed relationships ends up being just like everyone else._

_________________________________________________________________________

There was nothing I could do. Nothing I could do to stop him. He broke my heart right in front of me and he didn't even know that I was aware. I just had to get out. I ran back out into the living room trying to make as little noise as possible. I grabbed my purse off of the chair, and I took my sweater off the coat rack and placed it back on myself. One last look back. Standing in the door way once again, I fell to my knees and cried hysterically to myself. And he didn't even look over. Not once.

The man of my dreams? Yeah, right. They're all the same. They all want something for nothing, and I'm always stupid enough to give in to them. This time though, I'm breaking away before he has the chance to.

I ran to the kitchen and pulled a pad and pen out of the drawer. Might as well leave him something to remember me by.

_Dear Randy,_

_No need to worry about me, I'm fine. Just know that I'm not coming back. I'll have someone come get my things at some point, but that's not important now. I'm glad that I mattered so much to you that you felt it was fine to go behind my back and have an affair. But it's okay, really, it is. Somebody once told me that things change and people change. And right now, we're both better off without each other. That person was right, because this letter will be the last thing you have left of me. I loved you Randy, I really did. And I still do. I thought I'd be spending the rest of my life with you. I guess I was wrong though. I always am wrong. So have a nice life Randy. You're no longer a part of mine._

_Love,_

_Maria_

And that was it. My Declaration of Independence so to speak, has been signed and was now ready to be delivered. But I knew that it wasn't really done. It could never be completed without one last line. But as necessary as that may be, it just wasn't the right time to add that in. Not when he's clearly so happy with some other woman. He doesn't need me dragging him down anymore, and this news would definitely do just that.

Grabbing the note in my hands, I folded it in half and placed it on the kitchen counter. It may be a surprise for him to wake up to, but it couldn't beat the surprise that I had walked in on. I looked back once more and softly whispered "I still love you Randy, goodbye" for the last time. I had to say more, though. I just had to. Three more words. Just three more words. But they were three words that could bring on so much damage, that it would take years to recover from.

Heading towards the front door I turned off the lights. I looked down. I couldn't stop thinking about if I had made the right decision. He clearly doesn't want me in his life, so why would he want anything else involving me there either? It's something best left unsaid. I knew that. And yet I couldn't stop looking down. Those three words were haunting me, but I couldn't let them out. He could never find out. I softly squeezed my stomach before I made my way out the apartment for the last time. What he doesn't know won't ever hurt him, I thought. With tears pouring out of my eyes like waterfalls, I looked down once more. I fell to the floor again, weeping, while my arms were still clutched over my stomach. I then whispered those three words that I will never forget until the day I die.

_**Randy ... I'm pregnant.**_


End file.
